


Can I Borrow Your Baby?

by southernbellesoccer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernbellesoccer/pseuds/southernbellesoccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by that picture US Soccer posted of Ashlyn holding Boxxy's little girl at the airport :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Can I Borrow Your Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that picture US Soccer posted of Ashlyn holding Boxxy's little girl at the airport :)

“You two and Christie amaze me. I just don’t see how you can do it all” Ali commented to A-Rod and Boxxy as they picked up Ryan and Zoe from the team babysitter after practice.

“It has its good days and bad days.” Boxxy said as she gave Zoe a kiss on the cheek.

Ali sighed. “I wish you would tell Ashlyn that. She thinks we can do the whole baby thing right now. I don’t think she realizes how hard it is.” 

“Hold on. She said there was good and bad, but trust me, honey, the good outweighs the bad. I think you and Ash would make great parents.” A-Rod corrected her. 

“I agree. I mean look at these cuties, Ali. Don’t you want one?” Shannon asked. 

Ali gave a shy smile as her cheeks turned slightly pink. “Of course I do. I want to have a baby more than anything. I just wish Ashlyn would realize we aren’t ready. I mean, she’s not pressuring me to get pregnant right now or anything. She understands that I want to be at the Olympics. But she keeps bringing up adoption, like that would be a real option for us right now.”

“Adoption is great, Ali!” A-Rod said excitedly, already looking forward to having more moms on the team.

Ali went quite for a minute and Amy and Shannon stayed silent as they saw Ali thinking. Ali finally perked her head up at Shannon. “Can I borrow your baby?” 

Boxxy laughed loudly. “Sure. I’m not going to argue with you taking her off my hands for a little while. What do you need her for?” 

“I want you to ask Ashlyn to help you with her on travel day. I want Ashlyn to see how hard it really is and then see if she still thinks we can handle the whole baby thing right now.”

“Well in that case, want to borrow my baby too?” A-Rod joked. “You never know when you might have twins.”

Ali’s eyes went big at that. “Don’t even joke about that. Of course I would be ecstatic if I ever got pregnant with twins but I would also probably have a panic attack.”

All three women laughed at that.

“So I’ll ask Ashlyn tonight at dinner if she can help me with Zoe tomorrow, right?” Shannon clarified.

“Yes. And thank you guys for talking about this with me.” Ali smiled sweetly as she reached to grab Ryan’s hand and played with it. 

“Anytime, Kriegs. We would be honored to have you and Ash in the soccer mom club.” A-Rod cheesed at her.

“That’s definitely one club that I wouldn’t mind being in one day. I’m just not sure now is the time for us to join.” 

“We understand. We’ll see you later, Al.” Amy waved as Ali walked off towards the locker room. 

~~ ~~ 

Ali and Ashlyn were sitting with Alex, Kelley, and Tobin at dinner when Boxxy came up to the blonde with Zoe in her arms. “Hey, Ash. Can I ask a favor from you?” 

“Sure!” Ashlyn answered and then immediately smiled at the baby and held her arms out for her. “Hey cutie!” Ashlyn gushed as Shannon handed her baby over to the goalkeeper. Zoe reached out to grab Ashlyn’s nose which caused the woman to flinch back and all of the other women to laugh at her. 

“You’re such a natural, Ash.” Kelley teased. 

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and then looked up to Boxxy again. “What’s up?”

“Well, I was wondering if you might be able to help out with Zoe tomorrow during travel day. I’ll have to handle all of her stuff and mine so it would be nice to have an extra set of hands that can give her some attention.”

Ashlyn smiled brightly. “I would love too! I bet Ali will even help. Right, babe?” the blonde asked as she turned the baby towards the defender so they could both smile at her.

Ali rolled eyes to prevent herself from gushing at how cute her girlfriend was being with Zoe. “I can help a little but she is your responsibility.” Ali said sternly to make sure Ashlyn understand that she would be the one in charge of the baby.

“Awesome! Then I would love to help you out, Boxxy.” Ashlyn said sincerely as she placed a kiss to the baby’s cheek and then passed her back to her mother. 

“Thanks. You’re a lifesaver.” Boxxy said and the turned to walk away but not before giving Ali a subtle wink.

~~ The Next Morning ~~

Ashlyn got off the bus when they arrived at the airport with Zoe resting comfortably against her hip, her backpack on, Zoe’s diaper bag tied on to her backpack, and she still had a free hand to carry her luggage bag.

Ali rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. She was hoping that this would be a challenge for the blonde but she seemed to have already mastered it before they ever even got to the airport. 

They got their luggage checked in and worked their way towards security. Boxxy had made sure to give Ashlyn everything she would need to get Zoe through security without any problems. They approached the first security check point where you give the TSA agent your ticket and id and then moved on to stand in line to go through the metal detectors. 

“Here, can you take her while I take my shoes and backpack off?” Ashlyn asked as she held Zoe out to Ali who had already slipped her shoes off.

Ali couldn’t deny that she wanted a chance to hold the baby and quickly took her. They inched up in line, Ashlyn holding both her and Ali’s carry-ons, Zoe’s diaper bag, and her and Ali’s shoes, while Ali continued to hold Zoe. When they reached the second check-point with the metal detectors, x-ray machines, and full body scans, Ashlyn placed all of their stuff in the x-ray machine and walked through the detectors. Since Ali was holding Zoe the TSA officers had to do a little bit of additional screening on her but nothing that held them up too long. Ashlyn grabbed all of their stuff again and they made their way over to a bench right past security where several of their teammates were putting on their shoes. 

“Well that part is done. That wasn’t so bad, right Als?” Ashlyn asked her girlfriend as she quickly slipped her shoes on so she could take the baby from Ali’s arms. 

“No, a little more hectic than usual but it wasn’t awful.” Ali agreed.

They all eventually made their way towards their terminal and Ashlyn huffed as she sat down on a chair and carefully slide her backpack off while still holding Zoe.

Ali smirked as she came to sit down beside her, it appeared that her girlfriend was finally getting tired of the babysitting role. “You ok? I’m sure Boxxy can take her back now.” Ali suggested.

Ashlyn furrowed her brow at the defender. “What are you talking about? We’re great. I just need to get her diaper bag detached from my backpack so we can go to the bathroom and change her diaper. It’s definitely a stinker.” Ashlyn joked as she held the baby’s butt up towards her girlfriend’s face.

Ali shoved Ashlyn’s shoulder and scrunched her nose up at the smell. “Let me get it for you.” Ali insisted as she got the diaper bag ready for Ashlyn to take. 

“Alright. We’ll be right back. Don’t miss us too much.” Ashlyn said with a wink as she carted Zoe off to the bathroom with the diaper bag draped over her shoulder.

Ali smiled after them as Boxxy came to sit beside her. “Is it going like you planned?” she asked the younger woman as she also watched her daughter and blonde walk towards the bathroom.

Ali sighed and shook her head as she allowed herself to look away from her girlfriend’s retreating form. “It is not going at all how I planned.” The defender admitted.

Boxxy gave her a knowing smile. “So maybe you two could be good at the whole soccer mom thing?” 

Ali chuckled and then clasped her hands together as she looked down at her feet. A slow smile crept over her face and then she looked back up to Shannon. “Yeah, maybe we could be good at it.” Ali admitted.

“Do you want me to take her back when Ashlyn comes back from changing her diaper?” 

Ali smiled even wider. “No. I think I want to take a little more time to assess that dork’s parenting skills.” She joked.

Boxy laughed and stood up to leave. “Ok, good luck. Just let me know when you’re tired of watching her.”

“We will.” Ali responded.

Ashlyn came walking back a few minutes later from the bathroom with a smiling baby in her arms. Ali watched as one of the photographers stopped her to take a picture of the two. Ali made a mental note to ask for a copy of that picture later. 

Once Ashlyn had made her way back to Ali, she handed Zoe off to Ali and dropped the diaper bag to the ground. She rested her head against Ali’s shoulder and played with Zoe’s hand. 

“Some lady in the bathroom told me I had a cute baby.” Ashlyn mused.

Ali giggled. “And you respond with?”

“I said thank you.” 

“Of course you did. Heaven forbid you tell her that it’s not your baby.”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. “I think it’s pretty obvious that she’s not mine, Alex. That doesn’t mean I can’t accept a compliment on how cute she is.” 

Ali smiled down at Zoe and pulled her in a little closer. “She is mighty cute.”

“She is.” Ashlyn agreed as she watched the baby curl into Ali’s chest and close her eyes. “Looks like someone is tired. Do you want me to take her before she falls asleep on you?” 

Ali rubbed Zoe’s back gently and shook her head. “I’ll keep her for now. She looks comfortable.” 

The team still had 20 minutes before they boarded their plane and couple continued to whisper to each other as Zoe fell asleep. They didn’t catch the three pairs of eyes watching them slyly from the other side of the waiting area. 

“They would make good parents.” Christie commented as she got Reece settled with a coloring book on the floor in front of them. She knew the other two moms were observing the same couple she was. 

Amy and Boxxy gave each other a look before turning back to Christie. Christie looked between the other two moms curiously. “What am I missing?” she questioned.

Amy couldn’t hide the smile that came over her face. “Ali asked Boxxy if they could borrow Zoe for the day. She’s trying to see if they could handle a baby and soccer, but Ashlyn doesn’t know that this is Ali’s plan. She just thinks she’s helping out by keeping Zoe for the day.”

“Ah, that makes sense. At least they seem to be doing well.”

Shannon laughed. “Oh yeah, they’re doing great. Which I think has left our poor little Ali confused because she thought for sure this would be a disaster.”

~~ ~~

Boxxy allowed the sound of her baby’s cries go on for about a minute before she decided to lean up in her seat and ask Ashlyn and Ali if they needed help. Luckily they were on a chartered flight so it was only US Soccer people, no strangers that would be rude about a crying baby.

Ashlyn looked defeated as she nodded her head and passed the baby back to Shannon. “She’s taken a nap and we’ve feed her.” Ashlyn told the mother.

“And checked her diaper” Ali added as she looked on with worry.

Boxxy rocked the baby girl back and forth in her arms for a second to help calm her down. “I’m sure you’ve done everything. She usually has a hard time on planes because the change in pressure hurts her ears. She’ll be ok.” 

“You sure?” Ashlyn asked, still worried about Zoe.

“I’m sure. Thank you two for watching her today. It’s been a big help.”

“Any time.” Ashlyn insisted.

“And I’ll take you up on that…well at least until you guys have one of your own.” Boxxy responded with a wink.

Ashlyn’s eyes went wide and Ali blushed as she hung her head but neither one of them said anything.

They turned back around in their seats and took a breath and then looked at each other and chuckled softly before they settled into silence. 

Ali laid her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder and Ashlyn kissed the top of the brunette’s head. 

Eventually Zoe’s cries stopped and Ashlyn and Ali both let out a sigh of relief when she did. They were afraid they had done something to upset her even though they had done everything they could to keep her happy. “Guess she just needed some loving from her mama.” Ali mentioned. 

“Guess so.” Ashlyn agreed.

“We’re going to have a baby one day that will need us like that.” Ali said softly.

Ashlyn almost couldn’t believe her ears. “Yeah?” she questioned.

“Yeah. And we’ll be great at it.” She promised before she settled deep into Ashlyn’s side so she could go to sleep.


End file.
